AdventureSoft
and publisher | foundation = 1992(although name used since the early 1980s by largely continuos management) | location = , | industry = Publishing Computer Games | revenue = | num_employees = | key_people = (founder) | products = Computer Games | homepage = www.adventuresoft.com |}} AdventureSoft is a -based and publisher. Although officially established as AdventureSoft Publishing in 1992 by (then owner of , one of the very early computer shops and amongst other things, an importer and reseller of Adventure International games), its history and association with Fighting Fantasy goes back to the early 1980s. It operates out of .AdventureSoft A Brief History Beginnings and Use of the Name Adventure International (UK) In the beginning AdventureSoft operated out of converting the Adventure International games by to run on s found in the United Kingdom market which were not currently supported. AdventureSoft employed whose series was the British answer to Scott Adams games, and who used the same game system as Scott to perform the ports. The company would publish games under the name Adventure International (UK), a name used under license in Europe by AdventureSoft. After a time the rate of release of games by Adventure International slowed and the company began to write other games using the same system. The first of these was a 1984 game based on written by Brian Howarth and then 1985 saw the release of a game designed by Mike Woodroffe based on the series " ". ''Fighting Fantasy'' In the same year AdventureSoft signed deals that gave it access to the Fighting Fantasy gamebooks by Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone, as well as a new more sophisticated game system. The first book converted was SEAS OF BLOOD by Michael Woodroffe and Brian Howarth. This was marketed as "Fighting Fantasy Software" and officially distributed by Adventure International (UK). ]] There was an advertisment that was carried in both ''Warlock'' issue 7 and ''Warlock'' issue 8 for Fighting Fantasy Software. The advert was ostensibly for the game Seas of Blood but carried provisional release dates for four other games that would be made for Fighting Fantasy Software and distributed by Adventure International (UK). The four games were [of Terror (computer game)|TEMPLE OF TERROR (for a December 1986 release), REBEL PLANET (for a February 1987 release) and both APPOINTMENT WITH F.E.A.R. and DEMONS FO THE DEEP whose release dates were conspicuously listed as "T.B.A.". Both Rebel Planet and Temple of Terror were later released as described later in this article. The latter two games (Appointment with F.E.A.R. and Demons of the Deep) were never released by AdventureSoft nor advertised by them or U.S. Gold and thus it seems they died as concepts when AdventureSoft took the helm as a brand over the name Fighting Fantasy Software. There appears to be no other mention of these two games, nor adverts for them in the major gaming publications of the time. By 1986 Adventure International in the USA was but AdventureSoft continued to milk its Fighting Fantasy deals by following up with Stefan Ufnowski's Rebel Planet in 1986. Temple of Terror by Mike and Simon Woodroffe followed in 1987. After Seas of Blood, AdventureSoft, called at the time Adventuresoft (UK) Ltd, developed the games whilst U.S. Gold became involved as a distributor. The company continued to diversify the game range and with the rise of more powerful systems like the and a growing disinterest in text focussed games AdventureSoft began to actively exploit the graphical and multimedia angle of the games. Later Years A remodelled AdventureSoft Publishing was born in 1992 and began to release the very successful series of games, continuing the trend towards more graphical gaming. Simon in the first game being voiced by http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/data/564662.html who played in the situation comedy . In 1997 AdventureSoft released , with the lead character being voiced by http://www.mobygames.com/game/windows/feeble-files/credits who played also in Red Dwarf. In 1998 Mike and Simon Woodroffe set up to allow them to develop non adventure style games. ''Fighting Fantasy'' Games Converted AdventureSoft converted a number of Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, for the following platforms Acorn Electron, BBC Micro, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum and Commodore 64. These were the titles they were involved in producing and/or publishing: *Published as Adventure International (UK) having been developed under the name Fighting Fantasy Software: *''SEAS OF BLOOD'' (1985) *Developed by Adventuresoft (UK) LTD, and distributed by US Gold Ltd: *''REBEL PLANET'' (as Adventuresoft UK Ltd) (1986) *''TEMPLE OF TERROR'' (as Adventuresoft UK Ltd) (1987) *''SWORD OF THE SAMURAI'' (as Adventuresoft UK Ltd) (1987, advertised but unconfirmed release) Notes *''SWORD OF THE SAMURAI'' was advertised but its actual release has not been confirmed by the existance of the product or screenshots. *''APPOINTMENT WITH F.E.A.R.'' is rumoured to have also been produced although there is no material to support this at this time. See Also External Links * at *AdventureSoft (official website) *Headfirst Productions *AdventureSoft profile on References Category:FF Computer Game Developers and Publishers